


from my lips to yours

by fallingintodivinity



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the dialogue from the Justice League movie trailers, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: Bruce would have to be blind not to notice thelooksthe other Wayne Enterprises employees have been giving Barry every time he strolls into Bruce’s office: if they don’t all think that Bruce Wayne has gotten himself a new boytoy and dropped a Wayne Enterprises job into said boytoy’s lap, he’ll eat his cowl.





	from my lips to yours

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue in this story is from the Justice League movie trailers (although clearly not the slashy bits, sadly).

 

 

He needs to assemble a team, and he needs to do it fast. Steppenwolf is on the move, and they’re running out of time.

With that in mind, Bruce Wayne flies the Batwing to Central City and breaks into Barry Allen’s apartment. Not bothering to turn any of the lights on, he sits down on the most comfortable-looking armchair and settles down to wait.

He doesn’t have to wait long. Bruce Wayne is nothing if not thorough, and he already knows Barry Allen’s schedule to the minute.

Ten minutes after sitting down, Bruce hears a key turn in the lock. Shortly after, a slender, dark-haired young man lets himself into the apartment, humming softly to himself. He looks to be in his early twenties, with a square jaw, high cheekbones and delicate, almost pretty features.

“Barry Allen,” says Bruce pleasantly. “Bruce Wayne.”

The young man starts violently, then stares wide-eyed at him.

“You said that,” he says accusingly, “like it explains why there’s a _total stranger_ sitting in the dark in my _second favorite chair_.”

Barry doesn’t seem to believe that Bruce knows about his powers. He keeps insisting that Bruce has the wrong person (Bruce does not get these things wrong), so, to expedite matters, Bruce throws a Batarang at his face.

Bruce experiences a split-second of concern that he actually _does_ have the wrong person and is going to scar that pretty face, before Barry steps out of the way – fast, much faster than any normal person could – and plucks the Batarang out of the air, staring at it in fascination.

Barry gapes at him. “You’re the _Batman_?”

“So,” says Bruce, studying him. “You’re fast.”

Barry beams delightedly at him.

“That,” he says, “feels like an oversimplification.”

Bruce nods. “I’m putting together a team,” he says. “People with special abilities. You see, I believe enemies are coming – ”

“Stop right there,” says Barry, pointing at him with the Batarang. “I’m in.”

Bruce stares at him. “You are?” He narrows his eyes at Barry. “Just like that?”

“Yeah. I need…friends.”

Bruce blinks at him. “Great.”

Barry holds up the Batarang as Bruce is walking toward the door. “Can I keep this?”

“No,” says Bruce, plucking the Batarang out of his hand and pocketing it. He smirks as Barry pouts at him.

 

***

 

Barry has taken to following Bruce around Wayne Enterprises. Not having an official headquarters yet, the League has all stationed themselves within easy reach of Wayne Enterprises as a temporary headquarters. Barry’s in the building under the guise of being a new hire.

Most new hires, however, do not have constant, direct access to the CEO of Wayne Enterprises. Definitely not the way Barry keeps blithely strolling into Bruce’s office at all times of the day, bringing him coffee, or sandwiches, and once, a hot dog. (Bruce had eyed the hot dog with horror and refused to touch it. The sandwiches, however, he had eaten. They were delicious.)

Bruce would have to be blind not to notice the _looks_ the other Wayne Enterprises employees have been giving Barry every time he strolls into Bruce’s office: if they don’t all think that Bruce Wayne has gotten himself a new boytoy and dropped a Wayne Enterprises job into said boytoy’s lap, he’ll eat his cowl.

Diana hasn’t helped matters there: she’d dropped by his office one day – and turned more than a few heads in the process – but the moment Barry had shown up, she’d smiled brightly at him, said, “well, I’ll leave you two alone, then,” and sailed out of Bruce's office, much to the delight of the employees who’d suddenly and inexplicably found themselves with stacks of paperwork that _urgently_ needed the boss’s signature.

Bruce is perfectly aware that Barry, contrary to what he likes to pretend to the other Wayne Enterprises employees, is not stupid. He’d initially attributed Barry’s behavior toward him to the young man merely wanting to be friendly (especially after his comment, when they’d first met, about needing friends) – but firstly, the rest of the League already adore Barry and he doesn’t act like that around _them_ , and secondly, Barry keeps obviously (and a little clumsily) _flirting with Bruce_.

He firmly tells himself that he’s not tempted, not one bit.

However, when Barry shows up with a slice of carrot cake later that afternoon, Bruce somehow finds himself eating it, and _definitely_ doesn’t notice the way Barry’s eyes glaze over when Bruce licks a stray smear of icing off his fingers.

 

***

 

Bruce figures it can’t possibly do that much more damage to his or Barry’s reputations when he shows up at Barry’s desk in Wayne Enterprises; all his employees already think they’re sleeping together. Either way, it can’t be helped: he’s just received an urgent summons from Diana and he doesn’t want to waste any time.

Barry looks up as Bruce stops by his desk. Bruce jerks his head toward his office and Barry follows him with alacrity, meeting all the curious or knowing looks he receives from the people at the surrounding desks with a cheeky smile.

Once they’re alone, Barry grabs his suit and follows Bruce out to the Batmobile.

“What are your superpowers again?” he demands as he hops into the passenger seat then looks around admiringly at the gorgeous interior of the car, sliding his hand reverently over the smooth leather.

“I’m rich,” Bruce tells him.

Barry’s turned around to admire the back seat of the Batmobile and Bruce knows, just _knows_ , that Barry’s on the verge of making some innuendo-laden comment. He revs the engine and floors the gas pedal to drown it out.

 

***

 

From the sounds of it, the fight’s already started. Bruce can only hope that the Parademons haven’t done too much damage just yet.

“Don’t engage alone,” says Diana. She nods at the rest of the team. “We’ll do this together.”

“Look,” Barry says, sounding slightly panicky, “it’s really cool, you guys seem ready to do battle and stuff, but I’ve never done battle.” He stops, looking sheepish. “I’ve just pushed some people and run away.”

He continues the stream of nervous babbling the entire way into the building, Diana’s hand on his shoulder and Arthur and Victor’s stolid presence on either side of him doing nothing to calm him. In front of him, Bruce is silent, cowled face impassive.

Bruce stops walking and turns around, and Barry walks right into him.

“Oof,” he says, and looks at Bruce.

Bruce grabs Barry by the collar and hauls him close, kissing him hard. When he finally releases Barry, the younger man is breathing hard, his cheeks flushed, lips cherry red.

Diana is grinning at them both. Arthur rolls his eyes, smirking, and Victor’s ignoring the lot of them.

“Um. Okay,” says Barry, then falls silent. He looks slightly dazed.

“Better?” says Bruce.

“Much.” Barry looks noticeably perkier. “Actually, I might need a few more of those.”

“Later,” says Bruce. “Battle first.”

“Right.” Barry beams. “What are we waiting for, then?” He darts forward eagerly.

With a small smile, Bruce follows, the rest of the League close on his heels.

  

  

End.

  


End file.
